Excuse
by soshoryuu
Summary: Read, cause I suck at summaries. Keywords- NaLi happy fairy tail mirajane oops natsu lisanna natsuxlisanna excuses fluff anime natsu dragneel lisanna strauss mirajane elfman pond guild mage wizard fire dragon slayer take over mage erza scarlet one-shot Rated M for naked-ness, no lemon though
1. Oops

NaLi will forever rule Fairy Tail. Remember that, children.

This takes place when they are all around the 9-10 year old mark.

Oopsie Daisy

I'mma hit the sack." Natsu Dragneel yawned as he tiredly slumped against the tree.

"Ew! Natsu, you smell _disgusting_!" Happy squealed and drifted farther away.

"But I'm tired!"

"You're so gross! Go take a shower at the guild!" Happy exclaimed, making a _duhh _ noise as he flew.

"Well, _duhh _I don't have the money for it!" he said even though he had just returned from a job in the Magnolia Mountains, battling gorians and vulcans that had taken over an entire town, except for one family, the ones who had put the job request up. "I have to save because Erza told me to! She says I shouldn't spend it all on stuff like gossip magazines and booze so yeah!" Natsu and Happy both visibly quaked at the thought of Erza attacking them for disobeying her orders.

"Then buy some soap and take a stinking bath at the pond!"

"Good idea, Happy!"

–-

"Why don't you stay in your room?" Mirajane asked her little sister.

"I wanna find a find a fish and takeover it! And maybe, if i'm lucky, a duck!"

Mira sighed at her little sister's antics, and agreed. "But be back by dinner!"

"Which is when...?" Lisanna shouted while slamming the door as she headed out.

"AT 6:30 SHARP!"

–-

"Geez, it's getting dark." Natsu remarked as they trudged farther on to the pond near the old house he and Lisanna had raised Happy in.

"Hurry up, you smell like Cana after an alcohol drinking contest. 10 times worse, actually."

Natsu stripped at the pond (underwear and all) and dived in. "Cripes, it's cold!" he muttered under his breath. Before _actually _taking a bath, he wanted to have a little fun first. He looked at Happy, uncertainly hovering over the pond and jumped up, grabbed Happy, and dived back under. That moment was when Lisanna Strauss jumped in and found a fish, cast takeover on it, and came back up, only to find herself gaping for water (because she was a fish!). "Hope I don't get eaten!" she thought to herself.

Swimming along the banks, she saw a flash of blue. "Weird!" Next to it was a longish, root-looking thingy attatched to a moving... tree? Swimming closer, she took a bite of the weed hanging off it and instantly gagged. She now realized what that root-thingy was, but who and what did it belong to? Horrific thoughts ran through Lisanna's mind as it plunged the blue thing back under the water and she heard Happy! Happy! And the person... who's _penis _she had just bit... was none other than Natsu Dragneel! Who else would let them dunk Happy!

Meanwhile, on the surface...

"WTF! Something bit my... thingy." Natsu screamed

"Thingy?' Happy, completely oblivious, asked.

"You know... male organ?"

"I'm a male! Do I have one? Where is it? Do only males have it?"

Facepalming, Natsu thought about telling him what he had heard Macao and Wakaba say about something called 'sex'. It seemed very complicated.

For Lisanna, the motherly instinct kicked in and she morphed into back into her human form. She promptly began lecturing Natsu holding Happy far away from Natsu, basically dangling him over the water. She plugged his ears with moss and yelled at Natsu. All Happy heard was...

"-too young!"... "-gotta learn sometime-"... "-sex? Really?!"... "-something nibbled on my you-know-what and-"..."Oh."

She took the moss out of his ears. Tears welled up on Happy's big brown eyes. "We're a family, right? We -sniff- aren't supposed to keep -sniff- secrets from each other!" he started crying, thinking it was something bad about him.

Lisanna and Natsu cradled him at the same time, which resulted in them both blushing at the same time, while Natsu, the bone-headed idiot he was, explained making love and stuff like that. Lisanna smacked him on the butt, and realized he was naked, which made her face redder than Erza's hair. Happy sniffed once more, and said, "Are married couples supposed to do that?"

"Actually, yes!" Lisanna stated, not catching on to where Happy was going with this.

"Mommys and daddys? That's how you get babies, right?" This time Natsu confirmed that. Lisanna's mouth became an O for a second, and her face turned red as she nervously realized where this conversation was going.

"Babies? Like me? Is that how you and Natsu got me?"

Both Natsu and Lisanna's faces blushed bright crimson, as Happy's question sunk in.

"Wow! Both of your faces got red at the same time! Does that mean yes?"

"... I guess so." Natsu stammered out, sending glances at Lisanna, who was looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Wanna do a demenstration, Lis?"

"WHAT?!"

"He's gotta learn sometime!" Natsu was now the voice of reason for some odd reason, which was really strange because usually it was Lisanna scolding Natsu, instead of the other way around.

"You sure?" Lisanna couldn't believe what she was saying. She sounded totally insane to herself.

"Yeah _duhh _I'm sure! You're my wife!" Natsu couldn't believe what he was saying, but he meant every word of it. He couldn't stop himself.

"How do you show a 5yr old that... incest?!" she asked incredulously.

"Well, first you take your clothes off-" he pulled the already wet shirt off her, leaving her in just her bra and short shorts.

"Augh!"

She dragged Natsu out of the pond, and whispered

"I'm not ready for this."

"But Happy asked!"

Lisanna sighed, and facepalmed. "He's 3 years old. He asks for things like that. How about in, hmm, 5 years?"  
"Why 5?"

"Well, duh, that's the number of letters in your name!"

Natsu blushed, and said, "You think so?"

"Uh huh."

He was shocked to the core, and out of impulse, kissed her smack on the lips. She was surprised, but kept on kissing her love until she ran out of air. Then they let go, panting, but hugged each other.

"That wasn''t half bad! Wanna try again?" Natsu asked.

"?!"

She agreed. Lisanna reached out and took Happy, who had toddled over, in her arms, and Natsu put an arm over her. They kissed again. And again. And both enjoyed every moment of it.

This went on until around 7:00ish, which was when Mirajane had started to worry, and went looking for her little sister.

Natsu lifted his head, because his nose had scented Mira, the she-demon. "Mira's coming!" he whispered.

"Oh crap."

They kissed once more, briefly, and Natsu grabbed his clothes and took off. No less than 30 seconds later, Lisanna had dressed again and started towards her house when she ran into Mirajane.

"7:00? Already?" Lisanna grinned sheepishly after getting lectured by the she-demon.

Happy was still cradled in her arms. "Oh well," she thought to herself. "Gives me an excuse to visit Natsu tomorrow."

There was actually going to be a lemon in this, but it was too weird and I cut it. They are only 10 years old, too young to be Happy's porn TV. I hate all the NaLu popping up. Lucy is just a blonde bimbo with no character (in my opinion). I like GraLu much better! Should I do a sequel of some sort?

~Demon Dragon Slayer Ash


	2. A Note and Some Fluff!

Check out my profile for a sequel! It doesn't really go with this story so I made a new one. It's called _**Diary of the Fallen. **_I'm planning for it to be somewhere along the lines of a 2,3, or 4 shot story.

And because it's against the rules to post a chapter with no actual story content in it, here's a one-shot NaLi thats filled with fluff! Enjoy!

Red Umbrella

_So... cold..._

How dare they mock him! Igneel was real! Igneel was his father! He had even given him a scarf, his last gift to his foster son. Natsu had stormed off in a huff and now was sitting over the edge of the pier, just silently fuming and thinking.

"You know, you'll get a cold if you stay out too long!" a blunt voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned around. He saw a little girl in a pink dress, holding up a red umbrella.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer!" he proudly informed her. "I never get cold!" Natsu tried to put on a brave face so she would go away and leave him alone.

He turned back around and crossed his arms defiantly. What he didn''t expect was a warm blanket wrapping around his shoulders.

"Yeah, but then why are you shivering?" she sweetly asked.

He stiffened, and broke down in a rush.

"_JUST GO AWAY!"_

"Shh..." she shushed him, and wrapped the blanket tighter around him.

He started to choke up with tears. "They don't believe me! I actually _did _ have a dad that's a dragon!"

"I believe you." she stated simply.

"I know that you don't believe me, but- wait. Did you just say you believed me?"

"Umm... I believe so. I've never seen one before! Was your dad huge? And did he breathe fire?"

"Yes and yes!"

They went on and on, the girl asking questions and the boy answering them with gusto. It had been a while since he had been able to explain his dad, mainly because nobody would listen. But this girl did.

She had broken through his heart, seen him for what he really was.

And he loved her for it.


End file.
